Defying Destiny
by Raen
Summary: A/U dbz/ccs crossover, (b/g s/s) when Princess Bra is cursed on her name-day, she has to be hidden away in a village where she grows up thinking she is nothing more that a village girl, helps capture Clow cards, and falls in love, but the curse and a betr
1. Prologe

Â   
  
Â   
  
Title: Defying Destiny  
  
Author: Raen  
  
Summery: AU dbz/ccs crossover. (I steal a few ideas from sleepingÂ beauty, but the story wont be as simple) As time brings the couples (mostly Bra/Goten and Sakura/Syaoran) together, destiny is tearing them apart. An evil witch/woman with a grudge against Bulma puts a curse on the Princess (Bra) on her Nameday, so she is hidden away in a small village, where she falls in love, but as her One and Twentieth birthday rolls around she must return to the palace where she is betrothed to be married, and cursed to die...  
  
A/N: I only started writing this yesterday, and I've got other fics to write as well, (read my other fics!) so chapters might be a bit slow, reviews will make me smile and support is appreciated, When i say Moon its a fancy way of saying month, incase you didn't know, okay, on with the story...  
  
Â   
  
~~~~~Â Â  PrologueÂ to Defying DestinyÂ Â  ~~~~~  
  
Â   
  
**************************************************  
  
The rich, dark purple velvet stretched tightly over Bulmas stomach. The sleaves of the dress, the Queens dress, her dress, fell almost covering the hand she held on the slight bulge below her ribs. "My child" she thought happily, "My second child". She was in her second Moon of pregnancy, and had learnt she was so half a Moon ago, she had yet to tell the father, her love, the king. She was not surprised he hadn't noticed, she had been in her eighth month with her first child, his son, before he realised something was different, and asked her if she'd put on weight. It was so like him, she knew she should be used to it by now. Yet she had yelled and screamed and broken the most expensive china plate -the one with golden dragons chasing each other round the rim- in the palace, smashed it over his egoistical head. Then -after he left, rubbing his forehead- continued to break many of the cheaper, but still expensive, crockery, until her favourite Lady-in-Waiting, and her best friend Chichi, had grabbed both her wrists an talked sense into her; That men were, and always would be, stuck up pigs, especially kings, especially Vegita, and breaking plates against walls would not change anything. Except that Chichi would have to put in an order for new plates to be made, as the other ones were most probably beyond repair. Bulma sighed, and, reluctantly, agreed, after pointing out thatÂ Chichi was -very happily- married to Goku, who was never a stuck up pig and what did she know about it anyway? Chichi then replied that being married to Goku was not as easy as one might think, and if Bulma didn't calm down she'd have to get out her frying pan. Bulma did calm down, not because she'd been threatened -no one would dare thump the Queen over the head with a frying pan- but because she was eight months pregnant, and was tired.  
  
One Moon later, she gave birth to a son, Vegita's heir. She swore that she would do everything in her power to make certain that he didn't turn out like his father .Although she loved him, one Vegita was enough. Too much, at times, as the local potters would tell any who asked, they got the most business from the palace than anywhere else in the kingdom, and were experts at plate repairs.  
  
Â So the prince, named Prince Trunks VegitaÂ Thrace Vellore Neptur CosmoÂ Daruk, (It was tradition for the Royal family to have seven names, although everyone just called him Trunks, or Brat, in his fathers case) now six years old, had grown up, resembling his father in some ways, his mother in other, but was mostly himself. His people grew to love him, and a few commoners knew him personally, as he had a knack for climbing out his window at night, and being found sleeping in barns, and farms, but mostly near bakeries, the next morning. The young prince would smile his I'm-so- cute-please-give-me-breakfast smile, be given a free breakfast and sent home, only to be given another breakfast before either attending his lessons, 'Boooooriiiiing' yawned the Prince, or escaping again to Chichi's house, given yet another breakfast, and then spending the rest of the day -or until he got caught- playing with Chichi's second son, his best friend Goten, who was a year younger than him.  
  
Â Bulma smiled at the memories, and stroked her stomach again. This child would be a girl, she could feel the knowledge of it in her veins. Moving to the balcony overlooking the vast palace gardens, she watched the first stars come out.  
  
*Bulma* a voice whispered *Buulmaaa*  
  
Bulma spun round, expecting to see someone. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
*Bulmaa, iiii've foooound youuuu aaaat laaaast* she voice hissed. Bulma knotted her brow together.  
  
"That's Your Highness to you" She said, trying not to sound scared, there was something about that voice...something eerily familiar... Usually she disliked being called Your Highness, or Majesty or Splendour, or whatever silly title was laid upon her after she become Queen, but that voice...  
  
*It won't go unpunished* The voice was husky, and only just identifiable as female.  
  
"What won't?" Bulma clutched the marble rail surrounding the balcony so hard her knuckles were as white as the marble itself.  
  
*I was stolen from many years ago. Watch out for me Bulma, I'll be seeing you shortly, and when I do...* An icy wind, colder than any early autumn should have been, swept through her, seeking to freeze her very soul and steal it from her body. Then it was over, the voice gone, and though the wind was warm around her, Bulma shivered.  
  
***************************************  
  
Â   
  
Thats the end of the prolouge, Smile, review and wait for the next chapter everybody 


	2. The Nameday Curse

Disclaimer: forgot to put this in first time, but I don't own dbz, or card captors, you know, just in case you thought I did  
  
Part 1 ***************Chapter one- The Nameday Curse- **************  
  
The Name-day of the country's first princess in half a hundred years dawned bright and clear, perfect weather for the first day of spring. The Palace staff had been up before the sun, decorating the stage and dais where the Royal family would make their appearance. The cradle for the Princess was covered in pink and golden ribbons, and the infant princess herself would be dressed in a long white gown, rimmed with gold threads.  
  
The crowd of all the kings people from all over the land waited in noise anticipation for the royal family to make their appearance on the stage. The celebration of their princess would last all through the day, followed by dancing and drinking that would continue through till the morning, no- one had wanted to miss out, so all inns had been booked and filled weeks beforehand. And now the crowd waited.  
  
Prince Trunks was dragged from Chichi's back yard, where he'd been playing in the mud with Goten, and was -much to his disgust- cleaned all over and dressed in fancy court clothes. The Queen and Chichi dressed the Princess, and Bulma was glad of the excitement and anticipation filling the air, as it was driving the Voice from her mind, the Voice that had echoed round her for all her months of pregnancy and her daughters first month of life  
  
*I will see you soon*  
  
Bulma shuddered.  
  
A massive cheer went up from the crowd in the square below, and many of the people on nearby rooftops, as the King, with the Queen on his arm, entered the stage, beaming with pride. Then a hush quieted them, as their Queen took her seat and the King stayed standing, the People bowed low to their King, then their Queen, and felt a little foolish bowing to Prince Trunks, who still had a little mud in his hair, and was waving madly -against all training in manners from his mother, and threats from his father- to Goten, seated with his brother and father in the front row.  
  
"Welcome" Vegitas voice boomed out over the crowd "Today is the Name-day of your first Princess in half a hundred years. I know you will come to adore her as much as you do me"  
  
The Queen rolled her eyes and muttered 'typical' under her breath, Vegita half turned toward her, his sensitive hearing picking up the comment. He recovered him self quickly and held out his arm toward the cradle a little too covered in ribbons. Bulma picked up her daughter in her arms, Chichi right behind her.  
  
"I present to you" Vegita continued "My daughter the Princess Kailera Mysia Aren Iris Saria Bulma Bra"  
  
The roar of applause rivalled that of the earlier roar, when the royal couple had first entered the stage.  
  
"And now..." The noise stopped abruptly "Tradition hold that for each of the seven names of the fist born princess, she shall have a Godmother and a gift placed upon her. These seven Lady-Fairies have been chosen and are waiting to give their gifts" Vegita waved his other hand to the point on the stage where the air was shimmering with Glitterdust, and the vague outlines of seven women were forming. One by one they curtseyed to the King, greeted the queen, and smiled at the young prince. The first fairy, a plump young woman, took the princess from the Queen  
  
"I give her the gift of a song voice more beautiful than a nightingale" Her own voice rang clear over the crown.  
  
Chichi looked shocked, and leaned in to whisper in Bulmas ear "What an utterly useless gift! Who chose her?"  
  
Bulma sighed "She's and old family friend, and would be insulted if we did not invite her"  
  
The gifts continued. "I give her lips as red as a rose in full bloom'  
  
"I give her the beauty of a glimmering rainbow"  
  
"I give her the power to speak her mind"  
  
Chichi once again whispered to the Queen "That one was unnecessary, just look at her family" Bulma smiled at her best friend, "too true, Chichi" she said.  
  
The sixth fairy took the princess "And I give her flawless skin"  
  
After each of the fairies gifts another cheer rose up from the crowd. And as the seventh and final fairy took her place, the sky darkened, and swirled. Once white clouds vanished and were replaced by dark menacing purple ones. Bulma felt the presence she had felt that night, months ago on the balcony.  
  
*It will not go unpunished* the Voice hissed *It will not...*  
  
Everyone stood, frozen to the ground where their feet touched it, unmoving as an eighth woman appeared before them. The clouds swept down over the gathering of people below, so close that all had to throw themselves to the ground for fear of touching the evil things that were now encircling the tall WitchWoman in front of the dais, transforming into cloaks of black, purple and cerise. Her hair, mahogany black, fell down her long slender back, and seemed to suck up the light, so that the city seem like it was shrouded in night, when infact it was nearly midday.  
  
"Ahhh" sighed the Witchwoman, please at the fear her entrance had caused. She turned to the seventh fairy, who was holding the princess, and, with a swift flick of her hand, send her flying off the stage, while with her magic she held the princess, and brought her to her arms.  
  
"I'm not surprised I was not invited, you have no idea who I am, do you Bulma?" The woman was staring at Bulma with her Blacker than Black eyes. Bulma didn't move, or she couldn't, trapped in this malicious spell.  
  
"You have no idea who you are either, so how would you know me?" She continued "I am Malagorn, and I was wronged many years ago, and I have come for revenge. And in doing so I will also give the princess a gift. Seven names you have chosen for her, and six gifts have been given, mine shall be the last and no more after. This Girlchild, this Princess, shall live with this curse I place upon her ; that she shall pierce her finger on my spinning wheel and shall die, and I could say that on her One and Twentieth birthday I shall come to her and kill her. But I will not say that, for that will give you twenty one years to enjoy her and love her. So I shall say, that from this day forth I shall be waiting, waiting for an opportunity to come to her with my spinning wheel, so that she may prick her finger on its point. I may even come to her tonight, and hold her finger to its point. Farewell Bulma" She smirked, and vanished, leaving and acrid stench behind her.  
  
Bulma rushed up to her daughter, lying on the ground whimpering slightly, and picked her up, holding her close to her chest. Chichi, seeing this, and forming in her head a plan, put her arm round Bulma and guided her off the stage and out into the stables behind the palace. Bulma, mind still frozen with fear, let her.  
  
"All will be well Bulma, we can hide her away, my cousin has come to town for the Nameday, she can take her, she will hide her and protect her, she has magic running through her veins, she will be able to protect her, protect her from Malagorn"  
  
Bulma shook her head "You can't take her away from me! You can't!"  
  
"Its the only way" Chichi said, softly and kindly, and the Queen nodded her head, knowing it was so.  
  
The world was becoming lighter now, and from the stables appeared another woman, her long grey yet youthful hair was held away from her face with a simple lavender band. She smiled  
  
"I had a feeling you'd come to me" she said, Bulma was too upset to notice the kindness in her voice, or the strength. Chichi took the little Princess from Bulma and handed her the her cousin.  
  
"Go! Go now, before Malagorn finds you or her! Go!" Chichi ordered in a way none could disobey, her cousin grabbed a horses reins from one of the stables, mounted it with the Princess somehow asleep in her arms, and rode off as fast as the horse would take her.  
  
Bulma watched them go, and the slight cloud of dust that rose after them.  
  
*************************************  
  
that was a long chapter, I don't think all of them will be this long, and sorry if I went on about stuff to much, there'll be more action in later chapters, promise!!! 


End file.
